schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Why do girls date older guys?
Age is nothing but a NUMBER... by Katherin Imagine that your teenage child is involved with a person that is much older? Would you allow that? One day your teenager comes home late with a hickey on his or her neck and even tells you that they are involved in an unplanned pregnancy. What would you do? On January 9th, 2006; at ESCHS there was a young teenage girl witnessed to be dating an older guy. Jenni is 14 years old and David is 20. They met at Beacon, a program in ESCHS. They have been dating for a month. Both partners say their parents are unaware of this relationship. "It don't matter what people say," said Jenni to one of her friends who questioned her about what people think of the relationship. Another student who works at Beacon asked David, "Don't you feel uncomfortable dating her? She’s too young.” "Age is nothing but a number" David responded. He immediately walked away through ESCHS's cafeteria. Most people assume that something is wrong with one or both of the people involved in an age gapped relationship. Beyond ESCHS: A girl calls or a boy loves... In this society, people start to develop this issue about teenage girls who are dating someone that is old for them. It's said that girls tend to talk on the phone and chat on the Internet more often than boys. When ever parents see their daughter spending too much time on the phone, they start to "worry". Some parents give their teenagers permission, but some feel totally uncomfortable. "My 16-year-old daughter is comfortable calling boys," Sue Bleney stated in the article "Girls calling Boys " (Teenagers Today, 2/28/06). There are some parents who are totally aware of their daughters talking to boys. "I think girls calling boys today is just a normal part of their experience. Their cultures are different than ours. Their expectations are different than ours. I think it's perfectly normal and acceptable for girls," Carl stated. Parents want to take a big role in whether their daughters talk to boys. But, are they aware of whom they are and how old are they? Do they know if they are having sex? Even though a girl is more of an "emotional person" boys can be too. "Being a boy crazy is also often a matter of having too much romantic energy," Carl stated in the article, "Girls calling Boys " (Teenagers Today 2/28/06). Girls can be more mature than guys. Carl believes that boys are being pressured to have sex, by girls. "A lot of them aren't ready for sex, and they are being thrown into that very often by girls," She says. With that said, you can tell that there are girls who tend to be more of an "Adult" in the relationship. Parents of teenage boys are now thinking that if their teenage child come home with "I got my girl pregnant" is immediately the girls' fault. That may not be true because, there can be pressure by both sides in any relationship. People tend to say that when two minors have sex is "violating". "Two minor participants can violate a jurisdiction's AOC," according to "Age of consent" in Wikipedia (3/1/06).The age of consent of people in the United states is 16. But, there are areas that the AOC is from 14 to 18. "Today we have an age of consent between 14 and 18 years, but ages as young as 12 and old as 21 also occur," stated Wikipedia (3/1/06). This meant that people should wait, even though you always have some who can't wait until the proper day. "Age can cause a lot of complications," Angelica says, a parent of a student that attends ESCHS. When ever a girl is on the phone with her boyfriend parents are always worried or want to know who you talking to. "Hey, who was that?,” a parent mentioned that she asked her daughter while she was on the phone with her "friend". There is sometimes a situation when boys people call the house of their girls, and if her parents answer and they don't say anything. Parents argue that their kids can't have a boyfriend or girlfriend at a young age. They definitely think that they shouldn't have sex especially when they are a little too old for them. "Sexual relations with a person under the age of consent are in general criminal offense," "Age of consent," Wikipedia (3/1/06). To have a sexual relationship with anyone you need to be extremely careful. Always use protection. ESCHS Uneven Couple "They could always have it behind their parents," Destiny, an East Side student said to her friend when she asked about what she thinks that a relationship with an older person would be if the parents knew. ESCHS has a program called Peer Health Exchange that focuses on what a teen should do when it comes to their health. They also talk about AIDS, relationships and sex. Teens in ESCHS have a lot in common with other schools. There are schools that there are given condoms to the students attending it to prevent them from getting sick. The Peer Health Exchange people help students understand what all it takes to do something wrong when putting on a condom. They help kids understand when a relationship is abusive, healthy and unhealthy. When a relationship is being abuse in any way you need to tell someone that you trust. There are teens in this school that don't mind their business about who others go out with. Some of them mind their own business. They don't care who their friend is with, those are not real friend. "Is there problem...," Destiny said when she was asked about her "best friend's" relationship with a guy who is older than her. She was asked if her friend come out pregnant what would she do to help her friend and she responded, "Nothing, she should have used protection. Or he should had kept her legs closed since the first place," Then she walked away without saying another word to her other friend. SEX is not for kids If you are at least 14-18 years old you need to stay safe use condoms in every sexual intercourse that you might have and most importantly check yourself every month. Or you could just wait until the right time and not rush. Stay safe, and for those who don't care be careful with what your decisions are; pay attention to your parents. Not all parents are correct by everything that comes out of their mouth, but most of the time is for your own good. After all the people in this society have such a different way to look at things, the phrase "Age is nothing but a number," is not as good anymore.You are still going to have people talking about who is your couple.You still have to be considered "Old Enough" to do things. "Sexual relations with a person under the age of consent is in general a criminal offense," Wikipedia stated (3/1/2006) argues. category:society